The present invention relates to a clamping system to hold and secure a tube and whatever load is attached to the tube to an existing track system wherein one end is adjustable to clamp and release the tube from the fixed track mounted pin on the other end of the tube, for properly and safely securing and transporting fragile loads in a vehicle.